Harry Hellspawn
by iliveonbooks
Summary: He has survived, always survived. The Dursley's, the training, the war, hell. Now he is forced back to the world his parents came from as a hellspawn and he will continue doing what he knows. Survive


"It's your duty. Ya gots ta make earth tha new hell. That's the deal. Hell, Malebolgia gave ya a new body, since what's ya had was that of a weak kid, even if ya were trained as a soldier. He gave ya a new body, one that would blend better with tha human population better than most of tha other hellspawns. Most just got their corpse body, but ya, ya got what ya could of been, if ya haven't of died, that is."

The fat clown smiled at this, with his morbid thoughts. The clown was ugly with his face painted white, a demented smile and hair sticking out on the sides of his face. His clothes were sweat covered and ill fitting, barely covering his fat stomach. But also knew that what lurked beneath his exterior was a demon, one with the arms of a pray mantis, the jaw and teeth of a piranha and the body of a panther. Overall, a body made to kill and a personality of match.

I was different. While most could not see it because of my black suit with a white details on the face, and a long red cape that I could manipulate with will alone, my body was not that of the eleven year old body that I died in. It was the body that I could only imagine could be if I had lived to my twenties. My body was six feet exactly with an athletic build suited best for speed and endurance. My skin was very pale and my long hair was as dark of night. Most of my body looked human, but my eyes were anything but. There was no pupil, no white, no, it was only a shining, glowing green that was alike to when I was alive. I was also covered in weapons, guns, grenades, chains, and a sword, anything that I knew how to use well.

"And plus what's left this world for ya? You got nothing, no possessions, friends or family, that ya like anyway, hehehehe… But yar a survivor and that's why Malebolgia offered ya the job because ya wanted to survive even after death."

His words made sense. When I went to the Dursley's and all they did was use me as a slave and punching bag, I survived. When they sold me, I survived. When I was trained to be a soldier, I survived. When I was forced into a war, even as a child, I survived. And when I died, I survived so that I can live. But how much farther am I willing to go to survive? I was willing to sell my soul, but can I go through what that means. Can I lead hell's army to war with earth?

"And plus, wouldn't it be fun ta kill tha ones who hurt ya? Wouldn't Vernon's screems be nice to hear? Or what about tha drill sergeant, the one who taught ya, how to fight, use any weapon, gun known ta man, the one who taught ya to kill. Wouldn't it be nice ta watch tha life go out of his eyes as ya slowly rip out tha organs from his body, just like he taught ya? Wouldn't that just be _fun._ "

Yes, it would be fun, to hurt the ones who hurt me, but at what cost would that be. I crouched on the cross on top of a church with my arms hanging, as I thought about this. The clown was behind me on the roof of the church, walking while he ate a hotdog, with ketchup lathered on, dripping down his arm like blood.

"So why ya helping tha basket cases, the wimps?"

I stared out into the darken streets of this city, unable to answer him. I had been protecting the homeless that lived in the unseen, dark, alleys of the city. The ones that people did not want to see. But I did not know why I was protecting them.

"Is it cause ya like tha good _feelings_ of saving them? Oh, or maybe they remind ya of yourself? Nah, ya too bloodthirsty ta be like them. Or maybe, yar trying ta make up for your past _sins_." He sneered this word before continuing, "but don't worry that's not possible, you can never clean the blood for your hands. There's a reason that ya are a hellspawn." He started to laugh high and squeeky for all the world to hear.

My hand were clenched at his words though. I was never allowed to make the "right" choice, all I could choose was to survive, and that's what I did. The clown was getting annoying now. I gripped the gun strapped to my back before quickly aiming it were the clown was only to see no sight of him.

"Ah ah ahhh… Now that isn't very nice."

I looked to where the voice was before seeing that it was on the other side of the cross, him leaning towards the middle.

His ugly smile appeared before he said. "It seems that I'm rushing ya so I'll leave, but remember that ya don't got an option of if, only when." His laugh echoed while he jumped off the cross and disappeared into the shadows.

I put back my gun before going back to my stance on the cross. A scowl appeared on my face, the clown bringing up questions that I couldn't answer. Why was I protecting them? Why was I putting back starting a war, if anything I should be excited. I only knew violence and war, nothing else. It was my natural environment, yet here I was putting it off for another day. Nothing was making sense.

I felt something unnatural on my feet. I looked down flames were coming up my feet. I jumped and tried to put out the flames with my mind. They continued to come up. I wrapped my cape and chains around me in attempts of protection. They continued. The flames were to my head, covering me in flames. I felt a pulling in my stomach almost like when I teleported only much more uncomfortable.

There was suddenly a ground to my feet and the flames left. I crouched, quickly looked around, and grasped the gun strapped to my back. I was in a large hall with five tables, four going to an exit and another high in what seemed to be the front of the hall. There were adults to the front of the table and children in the four lower tables. There were many available exits with the most obvious being the large doors in the back and the closest being the windows that lined the walls.

None of the children or adults looked to be any threat with their weak muscles and lack of a reaction to my presence or even my hand on one of my guns. There were some children that looked scared at the sight of my weapons, but the majority just looked confused. The adults were slightly more of a threat than the children, mostly because of their seemingly authoritative role they were playing to the children.

Suddenly a very older man stood up, making up assume that he was their leader. He too looked weak, but my instinct honed from battle was telling me to watch this man for any sudden moves. Although my brain was finding that difficult seeing as he decided to dress himself in a neon yellow and green dress.

He cleared his throat before asking, "Harry Potter?"

I don't own Hellspawn... NOOOOOOO!

Anyway, sorry that I have been slacking on ANTT... please don't kill me? Anyway, I got inspired and wrote this. Tell me if you like it and review. Thanks. Also should it be were Harry is summoned to fight against Voldemort or should he be in the Triwizard Tourniment? Review so I can know... think I will try to get a poll for this too. But the biggest thing is thank you for reading!


End file.
